The present invention is related to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device. More specifically, the present invention is directed to such a semiconductor device equipped with an element mounted on a substrate and an electronic component connected to the element, and also, directed to a method for manufacturing such a semiconductor device.
For example, in the case where a light emitting element constructed of an LED (light emitting diode) is mounted on a substrate, in order to avoid that a high voltage caused by electrostatic energy is applied to the light emitting element, a zener diode is connected to the light emitting element, so that the light emitting element is protected (refer to, for instance, patent publication 1).
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal sectional view for representing one example as to conventional semiconductor devices. As indicated in FIG. 1, a semiconductor device 10 has been manufactured as follow: a zener diode 14 is fixed on a substrate 12 by an adhesive 15. The substrate 12 is made of either a resin material or ceramics; a light emitting element (LED) 16 is connected to a terminal of an upper plane of the zener diode 14 by employing a soldering bump under such a condition that this light emitting element 16 is stacked on the zener diode 14; and thereafter, both the zener diode 14 and the light emitting element 16 are sealed by a resin material 18 having an optical transmitting characteristic. Then, wires 20 drawn from the zener diode 14 are connected to penetration electrodes 22, and furthermore, terminals 24 elongated downwardly from the penetration electrodes 22 are projected from a lower plane of the substrate 12.
[Patent Publication 1]
JP-A-2000-77722
In the above-described conventional structure, the zener diode 14 having the larger dimension than that of the light emitting element 16 is mounted on the substrate 12, and the light emitting element 16 is stacked on the larger zener diode 14. As a result, the conventional semiconductor device can be hardly made compact. Moreover, such a space where the wires 20 are connected is required outside the light emitting element 16, and the penetration electrodes 22 are arranged outside the zener diode 14. As a result, there is a problem that the installation space (area) becomes very large, as compared with the dimension of the light emitting element 16.